John Smith
John Smith is a "monster researcher" who goes out of his way to discover and document the mating habits and rituals of various monster girls. Appearance John Smith is a young man of average height with short black spiky hair which usually covers his eyes, keeping them from being seen. His clothing is a standard explorer's outfit featuring long black trousers, black hiking boots, and a vest with torn off sleeves worn over a regular white t-shirt. He usually wears a red bandanna around his neck, and always wears a pair of goggles over his head. Personality Despite his perverted research and tendencies, Smith is generally kind and considerate when interacting with his research subjects. He enjoys his job and enthusiastically will travel to almost any location in the world to meet new girls and gather data no matter the rumored danger. Skills and Traits *'Cryptozoology': Because of his job Smith has knowledge of a large number of different species of monster girls. The goal of his research is to investigate human myths about certain species. *'Sexual Prowess': Smith has been revealed to have a high sexual resilience, outlasting a Lamia, a species known for their long mating sessions, in bed. It has been stated that he has "documented the mating habits" of all currently known monster species. *'Strength and Durability': Because his job requires a large amount of travel and time in the outdoors Smith has gain significant stamina. He has also "trained his body" in order to survive the uninhibited strength of the monster girls he sleeps with. Possessions *'Goggles': A pair of goggles Smith wears over his head. Purely cosmetic. Plot In an attempt to discern the truth behind the myth that Lamia lure men back to their lairs and kill them after they've had their way with them, John embarks to infiltrate a Lamia tribe and experience their mating rituals. Purposely caught by a Lamia, John is dragged back to her tent where she begins mating with him. During intercourse, John reveals that he had trained to be able to withstand sex with a Lamia (which is said to last around 10 hours) and demonstrably outlasts her by going continuously for over 24 hours. In a bid to investigate the Harpy mating season, John allows himself to be captured by a Harpy. While she had captured him originally for the intent of feeding her young, the Harpy had forgotten that she hadn't laid any eggs yet and so mates with John for this purpose. John is captured by a Centauride who had the intention of having sex with him due to no longer being able to stand her heat. Only used to mating with other centaurs, she is surprised by his consideration for her and is able to make her orgasm despite never being able to do so previously during mating. However, while she was praising him for this she accidentally calls him small and he falls into a depression. While doing research on the symbiotic relationship between the carnivorous Alraune and the Papillion "butterfly girl", John is captured by a duo of the species and they indulge Smith's curiosity by explaining their relationship while "feeding" on him. In the end revealing that, while as adults they worked together, when they were younger they had repeatedly tried to eat each other. Having studied all known monster girls in the world, John has lost direction in life and took to feeding Slimes while considering what he should do now. While lost in thought, the slimes spontaneously transform into a humanoid form before his eyes. Immediately engaging her in intercourse, John becomes inspired to continue traveling the world in search of more undocumented monster girls; recruiting the slime girl as his new assistant. Trivia * Oddly, John shares his surname with Coordinator Smith. Category:Human Category:Male